Can whats lost be found?
by dannynsam
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are best friends but can one simple fight change it all  looking for a betta heres one of my most recent wrote storys pm me if u want to betta
1. The begining

Can what's lost be found

Summary: Amu and Ikuto are best friends but can one simple fight change it all

Ikuto Pov.

*knock knock* and now I wait till Amu's mum answers the door it's always the same I arrive at Amu's house around 3:00 knock and her mum answers simple. But I couldn't put off the feeling that something was going to happen today something that will change everything.

"Oh hello Ikuto here to see Amu again?" Miss Hinamori asked me as she answered the door.

"Yes Ma'am" was my oh so smart response.

"Go on up dear"said Miss Hinamori.

As I ran up the stairs I shouted a thank-you over my shoulder. As I got closer to Amu's door I could hear music playing soft enough that I could hear Amu singing along.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey, isn't this easy?<p>

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
>Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?<p>

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

standing by and waiting at your back door  
>all this time how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<p>

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

standing by and waiting at your back door  
>all this time, how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

you belong with me  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>you belong with me?  
>You belong with me<p>

By the time she finished singing I was standing in front of her door and I debated whether knocking or just walking in, after debating it for a few seconds I decided I would just walk in so I did.

"Yo" I said as casually as I could walking in.

Amu turned around and smiled but I could tell it was forced I always could "Hey Ikuto."

"Hey you didn't tell me you could sing."

"U-uh what?" 'Why is she lying to me?'

"Amu why were you singing that kind of song?"

"Why do you care" 'why do I care so much?'

"I'm your best friend it's my job to care"

At this Amu looked up and she had tears in her eyes as I was about to ask if what was wrong she whispered the thing that almost broke my heart.

"Well you just got fired" was the only thing she whispered as she turned her back on me.

"Amu –"I began but was cut off by her yet again.

"No just ,just leave" she took a deep sigh before saying the thing that finally made me realize I had lost my best friend " please _I _don't belong here with you just please leave"

And it hit me she didn't want me here anymore I looked back at her one last time before leaving through a door I never thought I would see again.


	2. The reasons

Chapter 2 

Amus Pov:

As I stepped out of the shower I wrapped the towel tightly around my body. I looked into the mirror looking over the damage my eyes were red and puffy from crying and even though my shower as been ice cold my face was bright red (again from crying). Okay your probably confused well let me tell you what happened today. My best friend (and secret crush) Ikuto and his oh so lovely girlfriend Sayaa (note the scarcasem) had been sucking face all day at school. So the second I got home I walked up to my room and had a shower so now that your up to date lets continue.

As I started to put on I underwear I thought over the many things that had happened today (other then Ikuto and face-sucker sucking each others faces off. In maths were having a pop quiz joy. English some essay thingy that I didn't hear. And to top it all off Sayaa theartend me to stay away from her man scary I know.

Anyway after I had finished stressing about all the things I had to get done I was already dressed and standing in my room odd I don't remember walking in here. As I look over at the clock I realised that I had about 20 minutes till Ikuto gets here so I decided to to pass the time hmm what songs on my ipod nano are going to fit me right now OK here we go.

**Evanescence - My Immortal**

_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears <em>

As I was singing I started dancing around the room

_And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<em>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]__  
>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears <em>

As I was singing I felt fresh tears sliding down my face

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>And I held your hand through all of these years<br>But you still have  
>All of me<em>

You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]__  
><em>

When the song ended I sat on the floor breathing hard from all the dancing and crying. But I didn't care this was my stress reliever so I took a deap breath before the next song began.

**Paramour crushcrushcrush remix**

_I got a lot to say to you  
>Yeah, I got a lot to say<br>I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
>Keeping them here<br>And it makes no sense at all_

They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies

They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies

Crush, crush, crush  
>Crush, crush<br>(Two, three, four)

Nothing compares to  
>A quiet evening alone<br>Just the one, two  
>I was just counting on<p>

That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
>Well, come on, come on, let's play<br>'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
>Than have to forget you for one whole minute<p>

They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies

They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies

Crush, crush, crush  
>Crush, crush<br>(Two, three, four)

Nothing compares to  
>A quiet evening alone<br>Just the one, two  
>I was just counting on<p>

That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
>Don't you know<br>That we're all alone now?  
>I need something to sing about<p>

Rock and roll, hey  
>Don't you know, baby<br>We're all alone now?  
>I need something to sing about<p>

Rock and roll, hey  
>Don't you know, baby<br>We're all alone now?  
>Give me something to sing about<p>

Nothing compares to  
>A quiet evening alone<br>Just the one, two  
>I was just counting on<p>

That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than  
>No, oh<p>

Nothing compares to  
>A quiet evening alone<br>Just the one, two  
>I was just counting on<p>

That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than  
>More than this<p>

I sighed as I finished this song the beat was perfect the sorrow is right but the words not so much. Again I didn't have much time to think over my thoughts before the next song came on and I personally thought this one fitted best.

Taylor Swift You belong with me

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>She doesnt get your humour like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
>Hey isnt this easy?<p>

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say you find I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<p>

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<br>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.<p>

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me

Now them lyrics match whats going on in my life. As I look at the clock I realize that Ikuto is 3 minutes late. Hmm wonder what's taking him so long. Ah well if he doesn't come the better.

"Yo" danm it that danm voice.

I turned around forcing a smile onto my lips, "Hey Ikuto."

"Hey you didn't tell me you could sing" how much had he heard does he know that I lo- uh I mean like year like him.

"u-uh what"? I tried to lie but I know he saw right through it.

"amu why were you singing that kind of song?" oh danm it out of all the songs for him to of heard it had to be that one (**for those who don't understand shes talking about the very last song she sang).**

The next thing I said shocked me " why do you care so much?" my tone had been sarcastic but you could hear that it hurt him.

He hesitated and that was all I needed to know the he didn't really care for me but of course he tried to cover it up "you're my best friend, it's my job."

I could feel the tears come again so I did the only thing I could to make him leave but only after I said it did I realize that it wouldn't only make him leave now but for forever. I looked up at him and told him the 1 thing that almost broke my heart "well you just got fired."

I couldn't take looking at him so I turned my bake on him "Amu-" I had to interrupt him I couldn't take it so I did.

No just – just leave" the thing I said next made me realize not only had I lost my crush but also my best friend" please _I_ don't belong here with you just leave."

And as he turned and walked out my door for the last time I felt the tears flow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys :D just wanted to let you all know I realise I haven't been on for a while and I'm REALLY sorry but I've been typing up HEAPS of chapters and new stories so just bear with me and I'll get them up :D


End file.
